


Coffee Shops

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dom!Harry, Larents, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, Mean Harry, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Older Harry, Poorish Louis, Rich Harry, Single Father Louis, Size Difference, Sub!Louis, Younger Louis, daddy!harry, louis has a kid, mpreg!louis, mummy!louis, only in the beginning, small louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you have me, you have to have him too." Louis said with teary eyes. </p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way." he replied smiling down at him. </p><p>-<br/>or the one where single father Louis, finds business man Harry at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new Larry! I randomly just thought of this. hope you enjoy! -S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes, if you have just started 'Coffee Shops' I recommend going to the A/N on the 6th part of this book, after chapter 3, it basically gives insight on why I might be discontinuing this book!   
> Love always,   
> s  
> 5/22/17

All the chapters will be in Louis POV, unless I find the need for it to be Harrys POV. The first chapter will explain what is up with Louis, as I said this will be mpreg, so if you don't like that or anything then please don't read!! First chapter will be up soon! There is a recommended playlist down below, you don't have to listen to it but it's cool.  
all the love,  
s  
//  
_Cherry Wine - Hozier_  
_fOoL fOr YoU - ZAYN_  
_Force Of Nature - Bea Miller_  
_Cold Coffee - Ed Sheeran_  
_Stay With Me - Sam Smith_  
_Your Song - Ellie Goulding_  
_People Help the People - Birdy_  
_Vanilla Twilight - Owl City_  
_What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts_  
_Stay - Rihanna, Mikky Ekko_  
_Already Gone - Sleeping at Last_  
_I Wouldn't Mind - He is We_  
_Happy Ending - MIKA_  
_Let it Be - The Beatles_  
_Empty Gold - Halsey_  
_Breathe - Taylor Swift_  
_Someone Like You - Adele_  
_Back to Black - Amy WhineHouse_  
_Love Is A Losing Game - Amy WhineHouse_  
_I Could Stay - Lily Allen_  
_Dear Jon - Taylor Swift_  
_Alive - Sia_  
_Nina - Ed Sheeran_  
_I See Fire - Ed Sheeran_  
_Terrible Things - Mayday Parade_  
_Over Again - One Direction_  
_Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer_  
_When You Can't Sleep at Night - Of Mice &Men_  
_Invisible- 5 Seconds of Summer_  
_Autumn Leaves - Ed Sheeran_  
_Oh Well, Oh Well - Mayday Parade_  
_Better Than Words - One Direction_  
_Where do Broken Hearts Go? - One Direction_  
_Blue - Troye Sivan, Alex Hope_  
_Catch Fire - 5 Seconds of Summer_  
_Skinny Love - Birdy_  
_Jamie All Over - Mayday Parade_  
_Caraphernelia - Pierce the Veil_  
_Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_  
_FOOLS - Troye Sivian_  
//  
This is all for now! I'll most likely add more later. you can find [most] of these on my Spotify (bringmetheshelby) on the playlist called "Coffee Shop" First blurb will be up in a few days!  
all the love,  
s


	2. 1 - Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a blurb/ prologue. The real chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy.  
> \- S

The first time Louis saw him, he was sitting in the back corner booth of the local coffee shop they were in. Louis had been coming here for most of his life, and had never seen this person before. He was intrigued by this mans beauty. He had long, dark, chocolate brown hair that went to his shoulders. His jaw looked like it had been shaped by God himself. His eyes were a forest green, they were beautiful. 

He wanted to know who this beauty was, and why he was in a place like this. You could tell this man held power, and had money. It could have been by the Chelsea brown boots, or the YSL top he was supporting, but you could tell. Louis knew he probably couldn't say two words to this man, without making a fool of himself. 

Louis had never seen a more perfect being in all his life. Louis wanted to know more about him. Who he is, what he loves, what his ambitions are, why is he in a small coffee shop on the rugged side of White Plains, New York, did he grow up here? He knows he'll never get answers to these questions, but it's fun to think about it. 

He knew he was starring. He didn't think that the beauty's head would snap up and look back at him though.


	3. 2- The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Harry is mean to Louis in the beginning.
> 
> Sucky ending but I needed a way to introduce Kayden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, you can leave feedback if you'd like. You can also leave Kudos, because that lets me know you like it. Hope you enjoy!  
> -S

Louis quickly snapped his head down when he met eyes with the curly headed beauty. He felt his cheeks heating up, he was embarrassed. He didn't think the man would notice. He was obviously wrong. He tried to ignore the feeling of someone staring at him while he tried to finish the assignment he started before he started staring at the man.

 

He finally finished his work about 30 minutes later. He saved his work and shut down his laptop he placed it in his bag, grabbed his tea started walking towards the door. He got distracted by a text from Niall, that he wasn't looking where he was going and next thing he knew was he was on the floor with a very angry curly headed giant looking over him with a tea stain on his white shirt. Louis gasped and quickly got uo grabbing a napkin, trying to clean the stain on his shirt.

 

"I am so sorry," Louis said as he was still dabbing at the stain, "I wasn't looking wh- where is was going, I am so sorry I promise I'll rep-" He was cut off by a strong hand grabbing his wrist, preventing him from messing the shirt up anymore.

 

"You aren't doing anything to help the stain, just messing it up more." He heard a very frustrated voice say above him. "What's your name?" He heard him ask, more like demand.

 

"Um- uh Lo-Louis" He said in a shakey voice "Louis Tomlinson" He said without meeting the taller mans eyes.

 

"Well, _Louis,_ " he spat out his name like it hurt him, "Do you know how much this shirt cost me?" He asked with an eyebrow raise. Louis thought it was a rhetorical question, so he didn't bother answering him. He felt the grip on his wrist tighten, and knew he was actually meant to answer now.

 

"N-No," he stuttered out, he knew it has to be an expenisve shirt, it was Saint Laurent for Christ Sake.

 

"No?" The man asked with a hint of mocking in his voice, Louis felt tears prickling his eyes and he shook his head and looked down. He felt a hand cup his jaw and raise it to look back at this man. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you," he quickly nodded his head and looked him in the eyes. "Now, as you clearly don't know how much this shirt was, means you can't pay me for it." Louis was about to respond, but the look he got made him snap his mouth shut. He looked like he was in deep thought, and a few minutes later he looked at Louis, "You're gong to work for me to pay me back." He demanded. Louis was going to say he couldn't, but then he started talking again "It's that, or you give me the money for it." He stated with a rasied eyebrow.

 

Louis knew he couldn't pay him for the shirt, he had to pay his bills and still get grocery's for this month. So, he looked at the man again and shook his head yes, to confirm that he could do what he wanted. "What do you want me to do?" He asked the nameless man in front of him.

 

The man just smirked and held his hand out and asked for his phone, Louis was torn but he handed it to the man after putting in his password. He saw him typing and heard a ding from the mans pocket. "Now," he said "I'll text you tomorrow and I expect you to answer quickly, yes?" He asked, Louis nodded and the man smirked "Good, my name's Harry, Harry Styles." He said. Louis felt like he was going to pass out, could this man be anymore scary.

 

After that Harry said his goodbye and Louis started walking toward Niall's house.

\----------

After Louis got done talking to Niall about his day, and Niall telling him he was a "Lucky Bastard" Louis left because Niall's husbands were due any minute. He started walking to his mum's house to pick up Kayden, his 4 year old son. While he was walking he started to think about what Harry would make him do. 'What if he wants sexual favors?' he thought. He decided that was stupid, because Harry was most likely straight, and Louis was, well Louis was Louis.

 

He made it to his mums house a few minutes later. He walked in and heard little feet running toward him.

 

"Mummy!" he heard his little baby say, he saw his round the corner and he squatted, opening his arms for Kayden to run into. "I missed you today mummy," he said once Louis was done pressing little kisses on his face. Louis felt his heart clench at that, know he was gone long, but he had school and work, he had to make sacrifices.

 

"I know," he said "but I'm here now and we can go home and make dinner and watch a movie until bedtime, alright?" he asked his son who just closed his eyes and nodded against his shoulder.

 

He bid his mother a goodbye, and started making his way back to his flat with Kayden in his arms. After he and Kayden finished dinner he went to the bathroom an started a bath for Kayden. After the bath he and Louis sat on the couch and watched a movie until it was time for Kayden to go to sleep. He gently picked him up and went to his bedroom and lay Kayden under the covers. He kissed his head and told him he loved him.

 

When Louis was done in Kayden's room he went to his bedroom and took a long shower, thinking about what could happen tomorrow with Harry. He stopped thinking and got to washing himself, after he shaved, he got out and made his way to his room. He applied lotion and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a big t- shirt to wear to bed. He made sure his phone was on charge and went to sleep still thinking about tomorrows events.

 


	4. 3- First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has his first day working for Harry, he was surprised to say the least.

Louis was laying on his back staring up at the celling of his room. He knew he had to get up soon. He had his first day of working for Harry today and he was not looking forward to it. Harry had texted him last night after he went to sleep and gave him his address and told him to be there no later than 10. He didn't tell him to bring anything with him so he assumed Harry would have whatever he needed.

 

He finally got up 30 minutes later after doing nothing but trying to waste time by staring at the celling. He went over to his bathroom and brush his teeth and his hair was on a messy fringe style on his forehead so he didn't bother it. When he finished in the bathroom he made his way to his dresser. trying to decide what was appropriate for that day. He decided on something simple because he didn't have any idea hat he was going to do. He pulled on simple black leggings over his black panties, he decided a simple white top with black sleeves would do. After he got dressed he slipped on his black VANS and went to start breakfast before Kayden woke up.

 

Louis stood in front of the fridge with his hands on his hips, thinking about what he could make them for breakfast. He decided that bagels and fruit would be sufficient because he needed to go to the store, he thought maybe after Harry's he would pick Kayden up and they would go together. He started to cut the fruit whilst the bagels were in the toaster, (Lmao do you even put bagels in the toaster?) when he was done with that, he put them on little bowls he had gotten out. He was almost done buttering the bagels when he heard the little pitter of feet coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw Kayden rubbing his eye with one hand while the other was gripping the railing tight, like Louis had taught him.

 

"Mummy," Kayden said in the most pitiful voice "please hold?" He asked Louis with his arms rasied to the celling. Louis smiled, he loved his baby and had always wanted to hold him as a baby, and now Kayden has just gotten use to it. He knows he should stop, because Kayden's almost 5 now and will be too big for Louis to pick up. Louis complied anyway, because that was his baby, he would move every mountain in the world for him if he could.

 

When he picked him up Kayden rested his head on his shoulder and Louis went back to finishing their breakfast. "Are you hungry Kay?" He asked in a small voice hoping he was stil a little sleepy so he didn't make such a big fuss when Louis tried to dress him later. He felt Kayden nodding against his shouler and went to sit him down at his place at their table. After he sat him down he went to the counter and picked up their food, he sat it down and got both of them a drink.

 

After a fairly quick breakfast Louis put the dishes in the dishwasher ad wiped down the table while Kayden went and brushed his teeth and got himself ready for the day. After Louis was done in the kitchen he went to his room to grab Kayden's little backpack and his phone. When Kayden came back down stairs he was dressed and smiled up at Louis, Louis smiled and ruffled his hair before grabbing his hand and leading hi outside where they both began skipping down the sidewalk on the way to Louis' mothers house.

 

When they got there Louis went inside and talked to his mother for a bit and told her he didn't know when he would be able to pick Kayden up. Of course his mother didn't mond and she waved him off and said it was fine. He gave Kayden a kiss on the forehead and waved to his mother and sisters and brother (his sisters are only Lottie and Dorris)before walking out the door and heading to Harrys house.

\--

When he got to Harrys house he was in a bit of a shock. He knew Harry had money, and expected his house to be big, but this? This was a fucking mansion. When he got to the bug gates he saw a little button with a speaker next to it. He pressed it and waited for someone to acknowledge his presence. When someone id answer, they asked who he was and why he was there. He answered with his name and that he was there for Harry before the gates were opening and he was walking toward the front door. He knocked and only had to wait a few minutes before the door was being open and he was staring a solid chest, He slowly raised his eyes until they met with Harrys and when they did he could see a smirk on Harrys face.

 

"Well, hello Louis." He said, eyeing Louis from head to toe. Louis suddenly felt very hyper-aware of the way his leggings were clinging to his thighs, he was starting to think they weren't the best idea.

 

"H-Hello Harry." He stuttered out. Harry moved aside to let him into the house. He walked in and looked at the living room that was past the little hallway they were in. Everything in the house was very modern and new looking, like it had never been used or broken in.

 

He felt a had on his back and his jumped a bit, startled. He heard a chuckle from behind him. He didn't turn around but started moving when the hand pushed a little harder on his back. He was guided up the stairs and down a hallway before he was met with a large office. He heard Harry close the door behind him and walk over to the large desk.

 

"So," Harry started out "you are to sort my paperwork for me while I make phone calls, and make meetings for potential clients, alright?" he asked with a raised brow _. Paperwork?_ He wanted Louis to come here just to make his papers more organized? He realized he hadn't said anything and Harry was still looking at him.

 

Louis blushed but could help but ask, "Paperwork? You want me to do your paperwork?" You could tell in his voice that he was surprised.

 

Harry didn't look fazed as he answered him "Yes, I do believe that's what I just said." he responded still looking at Louis. He raised a brow "Is that going to be a problem for you?" he asked with a little mock in his voice.

 

"No- No, I was just asking why you wanted me to do it instead of like, and assistant or something." Louis responded putting his head down and looking at his shoes.

 

Harry handed him a stack, "I would like these to be alphabetized," he said then gave louis a once over, "and too answer your question, assistants are too much work for me." Then he pointed to a chair that was sitting at the end of the big desk in the middle of the room. "You can sit there, ask me anything if you need too, there's a bathroom just to the side of the bookcase." Louis followed where he was pointing and saw a door. He nodded and went and sat down at the chair. "Good." Harry responded going over to his own seat and started to make a phone call.

\--

Louis didn't finish all the paperwork that Harry gave him until 5 later that day. When he was finally finished he looked up and saw Harry typing on his computer. He cleared his throat and Harry turned and rose his brow, "Yes?" he asked Louis fully tuning to look at him.

 

"I'm done with the papers, and is there anything else you need, because I really need to get home?" he said looking at the time on the clock, he still had to get Kayden and bring him back home. It was starting to get dark and he didn't like walking in the dark alone at night, especially with Kayden. When Harry just looked at him he said he needed to go before it got too dark to walk.

 

Harry nodded and stood up motioning for Louis to follow. He lead Louis down the stairs and into a garage that had more cars then Louis had ever seen one person own in his life. Harry opened the passenger door to a Range Rover (I'm Sorry omg) Louis got in the seat with some difficulty due to how short he was. Once he and harry were both in he got a message from his mother saying Kay was asleep and he could get him tomorrow. Louis was giving Harry directions as he was driving and 30 minutes later he was pulling up to Louis flat.

 

He eyed the people eying his car before turning to Louis "Are you available tomorrow as well?" he asked him. Louis shivered a little at how deep Harrys voice was. He thought for a minute, he dint really have anything to do tomorrow, drop Kayden off then go shopping. He nodded to harry to answer his question and Harry nodded at him "Good, see you tomorrow." He said.

 

"Goodnight." He replied in a soft voice before getting out of the car and walking up the stairs after waving to Harry once more.

 

When he got to his apartment he went to shower, and then he changed into some short shorts and a big shirt before going and eating some leftover Chinese food. After Louis had finished his food and caught up on his shows he went to his room and texted his mother and Niall goodnight before putting his phone one the charge and falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you think about the chapter in the comments below, Next chapter up next week.  
> I also wanted to say that I'm a really big fan of the book 'Letters To You' and 'Deaf' by Tragedy101 here and on wattpad , they're not larry but they're Harry AU that I think are great and hella well written, you guys should definitely check it out and tell her what you think!  
> OH, as you read you saw that Louis is indeed a crossdresser, please keep all negative remarks to yourself, thank!  
> s


	5. 4- Harry finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda big time skip. (its only a month)
> 
> -  
> Harry finds out about a certain someone.

> **ONE MONTH LATER**

****

* * *

Louis has been working for Harry for a month now, he actually likes being close to the older man which is something he didn't expect would happen. Even with Louis working for Harry for a month, Harry still didn't know about Kayden which wasn't really that big of a deal until Harry started to get nicer and less like an asshole to Louis. He started to call Louis pet names and texting him things that aren't work related. Louis tried really hard not to let it get to him too much because his past with relationships isn't the best, hence why he's a single father living on the bad side of White Plains, New York. He honestly couldn't see why Harry was even interested in him. Hell, the first time they met he spilt tea on him and embarrassed them both. He just doesn't get it.

 

 

Louis was at Harrys place at noon, the time he was normally there. He usually was there from noon to 5 while Kayden was at his mothers house. His mother dropped Kayden off after he got home to make sure Harry didn't see him, it really didn't matter if he did or not but Louis didn't want Kay to make Harry suddenly fire him, Harry paid him well. He was doing a fine job of keeping him a secret. So Louis was doing his usually job at Harrys, organizing files and alphabetizing them for the older man. He was half way done when he felt his phone vibrating in his lap. He honestly didn't know who it would be because his mother knew he was here and Niall was on vacation so when he looked down and saw " _Mum_ " flashing on the screen, you could say he was a little scared. He didn't even bother telling Harry before he was standing and answering his phone.

 

"Mum? Is everything alright?" He asked, sounding frantic he could hear Kay screaming something in the background.

" _Louis! I'm sorry sweetie, I promise I was watching him. I turned my back for a second, I di-"_  

"What? What do you mean you're sorry? Mum what happened?" He asked cutting her off

 _"We were playing outside, me and Kayden and I turned around and the next thing I know is he's screaming holding his head in the sandbox."_ She said frantically trying to explain _"I'm on my way to the hospital right now."_ She explained as she was getting in her car with a still screaming Kayden in the back

"I'm on my way right now, ill be there as soon as I can, tell him I love him please." He said hanging up with his heart beating out of his chest.

 

He turned to Harry, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Louis didn't even think before he was rushing out "Can you drive me tot he hospital," he asked in a rush, Harry opened his mouth to say something when Louis looked at him with pleading eyes, "please?' He asked with all the sincerity in his body.

 

Harry sighed but nodded and led louis down the stairs into his garage where he and Louis sat in the Black Chevy Impala, "Where am I going?" Harry questioned as he was backing out of the driveway. Louis told him where to go and they were driving in silence with Louis mind racing a mile a minute as he thought of all the possibilities that could be wrong with Kay.

 

When Harry pulled into a parking spot he jumped out of the car with Harry hot on his heels. He walked up to the receptionist,  "Hi can you please tell me what room Kayden Tomlinson is in please?" He asked when she looked up.

 

She typed somethings in to her computer before asking him "What are you to him sweetie?" as she started typing again

 

"I'm his father," he told her, he didn't miss the way Harrys eyebrows shot up "can you tell me?" he asked her pleadingly.

 

She looked up from her computer and pointed doe the hall "He's in the pediatric ward, just follow the signs down that hallway and it should lead you to a hallway, his room number is 301" She explained with a kind smile, Louis thanked her before he was rushing down the hallway to find Kays room. What he didn't notice was Harry still following behind him.

 

When he found the room he could still hear Kayden's cries from the hallway. He shoved the door open and saw Jay sitting there with Kay in her lap with a washcloth with red on it to his head. He felt woozy when he saw the blood on his baby's head. When Kayden saw Louis he started screaming and reaching his arms out toward him while continuously chanting 'Mummy, Mummy, Huwts, huwts,' with every word louis heart breaks a little more. He immediately went over and scooped him in his arms as he was murmuring confronting words and just telling him he was there.

 

After a while the doctor came in and told Louis that Kayden would need 6 stitches on his forehead from the cut from where it hit on the sandbox. Louis almost started crying again but he knew he had to be strong for Kay, who was in bigger pain right now. Louis sat with him and held his hand as they put the stitches in (I honestly have no idea about anything doctor, I've only seen 1 episode of Greys Anatomy)

-

After everything was set with Kay and Louis got his prescriptions for his medication, they walked to the waiting room with louis holding Kay on his hip. When he walked in he saw Harry and Jay sitting awkwardly in the waiting room. When Harry saw him he got up and walked over to him, "We need to have a serious talk." he said looking at Louis with no emotion. All Louis could do was blink and nod at him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for not being able to update sooner! I'm kinda like a "free verse" writer. I write when an idea comes to me, I'm not good at planning things and stuff, I hope you can understand! I also would like to point out that since I am a free verse writer that this book can be a short story, or it could be up to forty chapters. I am leaning more for a short story, I have SOOO many cool ideas for stories and its hard to write four things at once.  
> love, s


	6. A/N

Hi babes, it's bee, and if you couldn't tell I haven't updated this in a hot minute. And I would just like to apologize and give an explanation. Okay so, when I originally had this idea for this story I was ecstatic, I thought I would be able to write this amazing fic and people would love it. And Ive read the comments when people keep asking me to update and it makes me happy. But, I feel like this fic wasn't written as good as it could be written. I'm a very good writer, I know that may sound bias but trust me, these 5 chapters of this fic are not at all what I am capable of. I want to write a fic with a good 1k-3k words a chapter and I honestly lost most of my inspo for this fic.

But, I don't want to abandon this all together. I want to re-write it and make it a million times better. When I wrote the last chapter I began to have problems and when school started in 2016 I was a mess, I stopped going and started homeschool. I just haven't been the luckiest in the world lately. I'm working on a one-shot series now, H&L of course, and I am actually taking my time with this and making it good and well written.

As always, I'm always open for suggestions, criticism and just for talking too. I love and appreciate each and everyone who has taken the time to read this shitty fic and even leave comments and kudos.

I'll upload the first one-shot of my new series sometime this week!

I hope you have a great day!

Love always,

S♡


End file.
